Pinky Seal
by TurnAroundTime
Summary: The contract has been made, but what more could Yuuta ask of it? Read and find out... Rikka X Yuuta - slightly mature themes near the end, but more on the warm, fuzzy side


**Pinky Seal**

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai

Notes: erm... anyway, i was looking for inspiration on how to simplify scenes in my head, when i recalled this favorite anime of mine. it's a one shot long shot, but i hope you like it.

* * *

_Yuuta…_

The dream felt more real than the last time, and he was so sure that it was no longer his imagination dictating how soft her lips truly were. He did his best to clear his mind and ease his pounding heart, but the scene kept playing over and over again. There was no going back to sleep.

"Yuuta…" that same timid voice cut through his reverie.

"Um, yeah?"

"Were you listening?" she asked tilting her head.

It was one of those special and rare days when the eye patch was not there to cover her beautiful eyes. Yuuta has given up thinking how she chooses those days – maybe she only has one and have to give it a rest sometimes to have it washed.

Regardless, looking at her features free of delusionary item is always a breath-taker. Sure, he's glad she can give the 'Tyrant Eye' a day off, but doing that can be fatal for him – she's so darn cute, and the fact that she seems unaware of that is even more dangerous. Her tiniest, and even clumsiest antics makes him want to hold and cuddle her.

Sadly, being her boyfriend doesn't include that privilege.

They were on their way to school, and she was speaking endlessly about some complicated situation where 'the demonic characters in their dimension will create unnecessary chaos in their mental fortitude, weakening the stability of their paths, and enraging the priestess who has high expectations of the Tyrant Eye.'

"Don't worry, I'll help you review for the exams." The boy lovingly said, successfully deciphering her way of speaking.

"Yatta!" Rikka exclaimed.

"But I won't bring out my box of toys this time." He further said, knowing full what her reaction would be.

"Ehhh? Why not? We need the vault of legendary items to replenish our mana and…"

"Not happening. We would end up playing the entire night."

It was the end of the argument, and although the mature one put a period on it, something told Yuuta that the pout she was making still held the victory flag. Of course, in the end, he would still let her fool around with his old stuff, and he'd watch her tirelessly appreciate each of them.

In all fairness to his cute little princess, she knows that the people around her always have the better judgment, so she doesn't insist on something when it was already denied. Nevertheless, he could not afford to deny her even the silliest things. He loves her too much, and he knows that that adorable pout wouldn't last the entire day anyway.

As expected, the moment they reached that special bridge, her face brightened up. It was time for their routine.

"Yuuta! It is time!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He said, trying to act cool about it, but the fluttery effect in his tummy each time they do this has never once failed to reach him.

She was the first one at the bottom of the bridge, and he soon followed suit. She waved her hand at him, excited as always and impatient. Yuuta purposely slows his strides when it comes to crawling down the cliff leading to their special location under that bridge – he likes seeing her get so perky and childish for something exclusively for them.

"We will now renew our contract as destined vanguards of the eternal horizon." She said strongly.

"Alright."

As always, he has his back turned from her, which was rather silly at first and seemed senseless, but it saves him from having to show his blushing face to her each time they do this. From a spectator, it may not look so romantic, until Rikka moves forward and leans her head on Yuuta's back. It always gets tricky for Yuuta at this point, because as much as he would want to play the part for her, it was still hard not to stutter.

Especially since she'd always press her face on his back and breathe him in deeply before speaking thus.

"And so," she finally began, after perhaps imprinting his scent on her mind to last her the rest of the day, "our contract will be strengthened, as will our bond… as lovers, before the Eternal Horizon."

He wondered if it was also embarrassing for her to say 'lovers'.

"I… I, Dark Flamed Master, beseech thee, T-tyrant Eye, to… to renew our lo-lover's contract."

"I accept. Dark Flamed Master, our contract is renewed."

She reached out her pinky like she usually does, and he reached back with his own. Yuuta has grown to appreciate such innocent act. It wasn't something complicated but it was special – just a simple touch, but it was more than enough for them to understand.

"I love you, Rikka." He whispered, curling his finger on hers tightly.

"And I love you, Yuuta." She whispered back.

He wanted her to just stay on him and keep their bodies closed, but they both know that classes would be starting in half an hour.

"Let's go."

"Okay."

They walked a few paces before Rikka let go, only to hold his pinky again with her right one. It was something new, something she came up with just a few weeks ago. They would keep their fingers twirled with each other until their presence becomes public, or if someone from school happens to be passing by. They did in fact let go as they were nearing the school gates.

"Hmm…"

Yuuta watched her consider the warm pinky intently as they walked from the locker area to their classroom.

"What's wrong? Did I hold it too tightly?" he asked with mild concern.

The girl shook her head, still looking at the finger with such serious concentration, then answered, "I feel a strong surge of mana every time we renew our contract."

"Oh that, I feel it too." He said, referring to that tingly sensation she always causes on him, but purposely using such as category to indulge her every once in a while.

"Really?" she inquired excitedly. He knows he would never get tired of that

"Yeah." He began to walk towards the stairs while waving at her with the same pinky he used earlier, "Maybe we should wake up earlier tomorrow and spend some more time 'renewing' our contract so we can understand it better."

His face turned red with that suggestion, since he merely wanted to spend more time with her. It was a good thing he was already a few steps ahead.

"What do you think, Rikka?"

He turned around to check on why she was taking so long to keep up and caught her with that same pinky finger pressed on her lips, with her eyes closed and her cheek a bit flustered.

"H-hey, what are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to understand the remnants of power left by Dark Flame Master's touch." She casually said.

"Well, understand it later. Everyone is staring at us!"

It wasn't that he was embarrassed to be seen with her displaying her 8th grade syndrome. He has learned to face the ghost of the past and accept her for who she is, but that doesn't make the ghost any scarier. Rikka is also battling that side of her, although with the syndrome also holding fond memories with Yuuta, it was a whole new ball game. Still, they both missed the part where people were staring not because they found it weird, but because they found their relationship sweet and cute.

"Come on, we're gonna be late!" he said, unable to bare the attention. He pulled her hand and then dashed for the classroom, where hopefully they'd have less of an audience.

There were no other events that day, thankfully, and things moved on in and out of class. They share occasional smiles towards each other every time she'd caught him looking his way. He would still blush, but he no longer denies it- he is still madly in love with her. But nowadays his looks have been diverting towards a specific direction.

"Yuuta…" her soft voice broke through him again. It was the second time she caught her spacing out, which would explain the worry on her face.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Classes were over. He didn't even realize it. Then again, had he not been focusing on his recent dreams he would have been more aware.

"No-nothing. Sorry about that. Um, you were saying something?"

"Yes. I finally crack the secret of our contract."

She was leaning in too close, but Yuuta could not afford to remove himself from such a situation. From where he sat, he could really see the moisture of her creamy looking lips. But he had to be careful not to stare for too long, lest he be distracted again.

"Re-really? That's great!" he thought it was merely play again. "So, what's the secret?"

"Here." She raised her pinky at him, "The secret lies in our physical connection. We must cast a spell on it."

"Oh? What kind of spell?" Yuuta asked, putting his stuff in his bag.

"It's a rather complicated spell, since it doesn't involve words."

"That doesn't answer the question." He said in slight mockery, "Anyway, would you like to do it now?"

The classroom was empty, so whatever she's up to, he figured it wouldn't be much of hassle to play along. But instead of giving the details, Rikka seemed to have taken a rather timid turn. She was beat red all of a sudden, and was fidgeting from where she stood.

"I-it would be better, if… if we do it in your private place of dwelling."

"My room? Well, it's ok, but why?"

Whatever it was, she seemed to have gone over it quickly, and reverted back to being 'Tyrant Eye'. "The overflow of mana might be a bit too much for both of us to handle, so we will need the assistance of a more powerful source of energy beyond the horizon."

Yuuta gave a sigh of surrender. There is simply no helping this girl, "In the end, you just want to play, don't ya? Well whatever. Let's hurry home before it gets dark. God knows how long I have been daydreaming."

"Daydreaming of what?" Rikka asked.

"No-nothing."

If it was any consolation, with it being late means there was barely anyone in the school grounds, which also means there would be no one to behold their cuddly little moment. So with such an opportunity, they took their sweet time swaying their arm and walking home, pinky intertwined as usual, subtle hums and occasional warm looks being shared with one another.

Upon reaching the apartment, Rikka wasted no time and quickly ran for her room to get changed. She was getting all hyped up again, and it made Yuuta smile. As a guy, he did his own preparations, quickly changing from his school uniform and fixing the normally tidy room he had.

A few minutes later, he heard a knock on his door.

"Geez, you still wear that?" he said after being greeted by the girl of her dreams, wearing that same oversized orange shirt. She has deemed it as 'the most essential equipment' which, simply put, means it has become her favorite.

She ignored him and leaped towards his room. He didn't mind, of course – everything his is also hers.

"Well, what's this about?" he asked.

"We will now break through the boundaries of our contract and tap on its deep secrets." She declared, walking towards Yuuta's bed and, much to said teen's annoyance, throwing herself face first on his pillow.

He's used to it by now, but was still embarrassed.

"What you're doing and what you're saying are both senseless!" he said. He sat beside her and began digging his fingers gently on her soft sides. The girl tried to lay still and pretend it wasn't happening, but she was too ticklish to tolerate that. She soon found herself squirming and giggling from his advances.

A few seconds later, when he knew she spent enough energy laughing and trying to break free, he let her sit straight up and begin this little charade, which he would nonetheless appreciate.

"Yuuta, the secret lies in our connection." She explained. "We must seal our contract when we have connected, but we must use a spell powerful enough to release a large amount of magical energy."

She would never run out of ideas, he thought.

"Okay then. What's step one?" he asked, admittedly finding the concept interesting.

"First, our connection." She was obviously pertaining to their pinky hold. That was the easy part, although as soon as their fingers touched and embraced one another, he was again drowned with all the fuzzy feelings as before.

But he was clearly enjoying every second with her, so he let her continue.

"Then, the spell. As Dark Flame Master, you must be the first to cast it, then I would follow suit."

"Very well," Yuuta said confident the old mindset still leaves creative juices inside his head, "I summon thee oh great fountain of flame to seal our contract and…"

"NO!" she suddenly said, surprising the lad who was just starting to get in the mood.

"What? Does it have to be a specific spell?" he asked, wondering if she had something written down. Well, in a way she did, but it was written all over her blushing face – whatever she got cooked up, that is.

"T-there must not be words… on it… for the seal to be strong…"

"Then what do I use?" Yuuta asked again, getting over her adorable flustered appearance.

"You must… initiate the seal with your own lips…" she said, voice softening to something close to hesitant embarrassment.

He gave it a thought for a while, then realized that she might have been pertaining to their hugging fingers. Well, kissing that wouldn't be much of a big deal for the lad, as much as the thought of having to kiss her finger as well was making him blush mad.

"O-okay…"

True enough, it was part of the plan, so he obediently closed his eyes and placed his lips on their fingers. For him, it was still a play, but he enjoyed the feel of Rikka's soft, warm pinky. Time didn't matter, for he was having fun just by being this close to her, and having to smell that wonderful scent of hers.

He patiently waited for the next part, and since it didn't involve him playing any active role, he just sat there and kept his lips firmly in place, expecting some sort of ridiculous event to come his way.

A few seconds later, something did come his way, but it certainly wasn't ridiculous, nor was it expected. Behind the firm fingers clasped against his lips, he felt Rikka's own soft, gentle lips also land on their fingers. His eyes snapped open, but he didn't dare move his head – he was quick to accept that he wanted the direction on which this was suddenly heading. He wished he could say the same to the reluctant girl, who was forcing her own eyes closed and obviously finding the situation embarrassing herself.

'Whatever' he thought.

He slowly pulled their pinky down until nothing stood between their heated flesh. At first, Rikka's body didn't seem too welcoming to the direct idea, but Yuuta kept her in place with fingers gently rubbing and holding her tiny chin. With their pinkies having served their purpose, he placed his other hand on her shoulder to ease her shuddering form.

She slowly began to respond to the kiss. Yuuta felt her return the gently pressure on his lips, putting a signature on the pure bliss he was in.

It was like forever, but they soon parted, faces completely flustered and smiling, and with minds partly blank, partly screaming the name of the other over and over again.

"And with that, our contract has been sealed." She said between struggled breaths. She lifted his right arm to show Yuuta how much she was shaking. The boy laughed at that, and showed her that he was shaking too, though not as much.

"Whoah…" he whispered. His heart was still pounding hard on his chest. "I've been dreaming about this."

"Me too." Rikka whispered back, poking her nose on his. "From now on, our ritual will be like this."

Although Yuuta was a bit surprised that she would be in the same boat as he had been for the past weeks, he didn't let it bother him. He just pulled his little Tyrant Eye closer, so she can snuggle on to his neck all she wants. After a few minutes of cuddling, giggling, and exchanging 'I love you's with each other, he realized that the 'overflow of mana' might have been insufficient, and with the way Rikka timidly raised her face to look at him, and snake her arms around his neck,

She had this shy sparkle in her emerald orbs, as if asking for something but too bashful to voice it out. Fortunately, Yuuta knew what it was, for he also wanted it.

"I require additional mana." Yuuta said in dark, moderate tone of voice that he knew she liked.

"But we just sealed our contract and…" she tried to reason out, but her mouth was quickly claimed by the aggressive Dark Flamed Master.

He didn't let it last an entire minute, but she was still breathless and panting by the time he released her. He licked his lips and savored the flavor, fancying at the same time the flustered and embarrassed look on her face.

"Yuuta… I.. I…"

Still trying to talk, but she was again cut short when the boy started kissing her again, this time more ravenous and hungry than the previous. By the time he done, she seemed limp and without any strength, only clinging on to him for dear life. But the Dark Flame made a mistake of thinking he has claimed the Tyrant Eye.

Rikka's eyes suddenly took an aggressive sharpness.

"I too require mana!" she declare, and although it was said with the same cute, small voice, Yuuta was still a bit intimidated by how she said it.

But he had not time for defense. Rikka's vengeful lips took its sweet turn crashing on Yuuta's already swollen ones, pushing him on the bed in the process.

With the contract now sealed, they would later figure out a way to refine this new routine.

* * *

the end

hope you like this - reviews and comments are welcome


End file.
